


big teeth, small kiss

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Creative Use of Magic Vines, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Nathaniel Howe's Glorious Fereldan Manpelt, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic, Surprise Kissing, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Nathaniel/Velanna art ranging from 2012-2018, collected and archived from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a comprehensive collection of all the N/V art I've done, but most of the things that are likely to be purged from tumblr with some bonuses that are thematically appropriate. :D God, I've been drawing these dinguses a long time. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter divisions are mostly arbitrary and just for the sake of not overloading you by loading 50 images at once. I have attempted to put them roughly in chronological order of when I drew them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
